Bad Romance
by multishep
Summary: Established Rivelia, past Katariven: In which Katarina is a jealous ex and Irelia is more possessive than some might think.


Inspired by thegadgetfish and logosminuspity B)

* * *

Irelia latches onto Riven's arm, her eyebrows furrowing into a sour look. The Captain's rising frustration at being blatantly ignored is evident in her clenched jaw and the near-imperceptible shaking of her fists.

Katarina chuckles derisively at the show of jealousy and places a hand on her sensuous hips, just two steps away from the new couple. "It was a wise surrender," she says, not missing the way Riven's muscles tense from the battlefield adrenaline that has yet to leave their bodies. "No shame in cutting your losses."

Riven's eyes narrow, but it is Irelia who speaks next. "How very unlike you to extend a hand to the losing team, Katarina," she says. "Or to anyone for that matter."

"Riven and I are old… friends," comes Katarina's simple reply. "And I can name a few places off the Fields where surrendering to me feels a hell of a lot better than winning." She flashes a smile.

Irelia tightens her grip, and Riven doesn't have to spare the Captain a glance to know her look promised trouble.

"Kat, this is inappropriate," Riven grunts, wanting nothing more than to disappear. _I'm with Irelia now._

Katarina laughs. "Hardly anything we've done in the past can qualify as appropriate."

Irelia steps forward and encourages Riven's arms so that they wrap around her waist, the Exile's eyes widening at the outright public display of affection.

"And Riven deserves better," Irelia glares. "Surely you can find someone else to dissect."

Katarina smirks over Irelia's shoulder, and she knows Riven finds it all too enticing. "It sounds like Pushover here wants to join us." A shrug. "Might even learn a thing or two about providing pleasure."

The Captain's face flushes angrily at the insinuation. "I know plenty, thank you," she forces through gritted teeth before glancing back. "Right, Riven?"

"I-I… huh?" Riven stammers under the two women's looks. Katarina's shameless proposal hardly comes to her as a surprise, but did Irelia just ask her to attest to their more… intimate moments? _Why are we even having this conversation at all?_

Irelia's gaze is intense as she waits, and Riven is compelled to reply. Playing along would help her budding relationship with the Captain, and surely Katarina doesn't actually expect her to accept the crude offer. Besides, there is nothing to be gained from having her girlfriend behead her ex… especially if the reverse can happen just as likely.

Thankfully, distraction comes when the Sinister Blade answers in her stead.

"I'm sure you do, with your exciting tea parties and all," Katarina shrugs.

If Riven had a free hand, she would bury her face in it. Trust Katarina to save her from a world of trouble by throwing her straight into another. She cringes when Irelia's blades unlock and circle dangerously around them in an animated dance.

"There's more to life than killing," replies the Captain.

"How precious," snorts Katarina, "coming from someone who is already dead." Irelia's scowl darkens, and Katarina doesn't want to admit it startled her just a tiny bit. It seems she touched upon a delicate subject.

Riven whispers in the Captain's ear, much too quietly for Katarina to pick up even with her sharp hearing, and Irelia's shoulders fall at the inaudible words with a huff.

Metal clanks as the whirling blades lock into a single mass before returning to an obedient hover at the Ionian's side. Irelia doesn't spare Katarina a single glance as she paces a short distance away.

"Kat," Riven starts when the Captain is out of earshot, resisting the urge to reach out and grasp the assassin's shoulder. She wonders if she is still one of the exclusive handful of people who can use the nickname, and offers a small smile that is three parts relieved and two parts surprised when Katarina doesn't protest. "Irelia's done nothing wrong."

The Sinister Blade's eyes narrow accusingly. "She took what was mine."

"I was never yours," Riven sighs too quickly before she could stop herself.

The exile winces mentally when Katarina's teeth bare ever so slightly and braces for a slap, maybe a punch, or even one or two daggers to the gut for her poor choice of words. But what comes next is worse than a stinging face or a bloody nose.

"Then Irelia will never be yours," Katarina growls. Her next words come as a shout over Riven's shoulder. "Hey Irelia! Learn to live a little!"

And suddenly, standing directly between Irelia's soaring blades and Katarina is the last place Riven wants to be.


End file.
